rappediafandomcom-20200213-history
Memories by Phocus
pitched voice x4 its ???, they're gonna hear me saying memories just can keep you ??? Rojas aka Raks One I lost my Snake Eye's action figure down at Charlotte Beach feeling the heat from the sand and the cracks of my feet I'm underneath a blue sky I had a single smile a child about five with unique lil style and yall can find me splashing in my BVD's the type that you see through like to waterbleed through it seems too far back in my timeline to reminisce so when it was bliss that fine line wasn't crossed then, no divorce then me and you was combing through the sand in our hands for our toy friend and I was crawling you was crawling through the shallow waves looking out for your little man, so I have that day deposited in our memory bay in a safe that you gotta spam? just to get open hopin you'd return someday with arms wide to pick up where we left off, let's get going Chorus: I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back so I got it lookin back right I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back so I got it lookin back right I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back so I got it lookin back right I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back so I got it lookin back right Rojas aka Raks One Yo we take long drives to baseball I used to play short sleeve your typical little kid with the typical pops and you was cheering as a fan I could hear it from the stands when you clap and scream out like "yo thats my little man" carry-on? is what you call me, when we would all speak fluent in a toungue since become our speech Each and everyday we take a walk outside from rosewood to ??? then to donuts to ?? My strive was confident then I never was scared and its been a while since but the memory's there With my whole hand rested in your palms, your fingers wrapped it all and plus they did their best to keep it warm We was more than just father and son, best friends you taught me everything since day one, and since then all I got is lookin back on the past knowin damn well that everybody tends to black out the bad Chorus: I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back so I got it lookin back right I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back so I got it lookin back right I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back so I got it lookin back right I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back so I got it lookin back right Rojas aka Raks One and now I realize out of everything the best thing you prolly ever did was when you left, when you fled your kids the only evidence ever lived in us so when you dead social legacy cus yo we've given up we're preserving for the sake someone undeserving and you'll only be forgiven in my mind when you're under earth and worms is crawlin on your person, life is gone when you're left for dead, you still wont have chance to right your wrongs not from spite I write this song, outa pity cus you know me? These aren't my fondest memories of you, they're my only there's only of you cheating on and beating mom if love is war then you've dragged it to the stretches of your ??? dont see the song as something bitter cus its not I wish that it was something different, but I claimed it what I got which is probably a whole lot more than other cats I guess love is something just my mother has Chorus: I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back so I got it lookin back right I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back so I got it lookin back right I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back so I got it lookin back right I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back like, I'm lookin back so I got it lookin back right high pitched voice outro Category:Phocus